


Start Anew

by crypticwitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dom Armitage Hux, Dom Hux, Hux's name is Cason, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Kylo Ren, Sub Kylo, Top Armitage Hux, Top Hux, Will be a reoccurring name in my fics and art, Will get happy I swear, bottom kylo, sub kylo ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticwitch/pseuds/crypticwitch
Summary: What is to come after two monumental losses?





	1. Depletion

       Children conceived in the First Order only served as distraction, taking attention away from the tasks at hand. 

 

       Although, interests easily shift with an Omega Force User aboard the Finalizer. Kylo Ren is removed from both suppressants and birth control; an agreement between him and his Alpha, General Cason Hux. The pair attempt for children in their free time, even outside of Kylo’s heats, with no such luck. Despite the failure, they do not let it destroy them and instead stick to a positive mindset. 

 

       Soon comes the collapse of Starkiller, shaking both General and Knight from their shared dreams of, one day, starting a family together. With frayed nerves and rocketing pain, Kylo held fast to the gaping Bowcaster wound just below his ribcage before continuing forth. The strain of the battle caused his condition to worsen, and he soon found himself defeated, ebony tresses scattered around his head as he slipped from consciousness. 

\- - - 

 

       The beeping of medical equipment causes the Knight to stir, white light blinding a clouded vision. Betwixt the mechanical hums of machinery and medical droids, Kylo could hear the medbay nurse listing off a series of injuries and conditions to someone else. That aforementioned person must have noticed the fluttering of lashes, for they gathered Kylo’s hands into their own quickly. **Hux.**

 

       Clearing her throat, the nurse continued, “Lord Ren, you were with child; approximately two months along.” 

 

       Honeyed hues widened, a smile dancing at the corners of plush lips as Kylo struggled to sit upright, “I am?” A lofted lilt, and a glimmer of hope that shone in his eyes.

 

       The nurse clutched her datapad tighter and pursed her lips tightly, casting glances between Hux and Kylo nervously, “ _You were,_ but,” a pause and a deep breath, “your wounds were too severe. My apologies, Lord Ren.” 

 

       And in that moment, one could practically see the life drain from Kylo’s features before he lost hold on reality.


	2. Recuperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the healing process.

      Pain weighs heavy atop the couple, cutting into hearts and souls alike. Despite the anguish and loss, Hux refuses to leave Kylo alone, even if the other spews falsities of being fine.

      He is sure to gather the force user into a warm embrace, soothing tense nerves with words of utter endearment. Though Kylo may not always outwardly display his gratitude, Hux knows that every little action helps; in the way that the younger shivers, practically melting against the General with closed eyes and a shaky exhale. But especially in the way that those willowy, war-wrought fingers curl into pristine, dark fabric as if that is Kylo's only physical anchor to reality.

      In the months following, Hux even draws forth genuine smiles and bubbly laughs from his beloved in the secrecy of their shared bed quarters. That, in itself, is Cason Hux's own spiritual and mental remedy.

      They kiss, fingers working beneath long, inky tresses to carefully cup Kylo's cheek, free hand tracing gentle shapes over porcelain skin lined with beauty marks and moles.

      Kylo pulls back first, plush lips red and parted in a pant and honeyed hues lidded; a sight that Hux memorizes and stores in his head, never to forget.

      "I'm ready to try again if you are."

      A soft lilt one would never expect from a war lord, yet it makes the General's chest swell with glee, "Yes, _of course_."

      An eager nod, and Hux is pulling the other in for yet another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something short & sweet while college and mental illness kick my ass. there will be nsfw next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publicly posting a fic, please be kind. I am only used to private writing and Tumblr roleplays. Just a little something to kick this account off.


End file.
